Stanum
}} Stanum is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} As a young woodcutter, Stanum is approached by a girl named Zelena who wants him to move his tree from the path, only she then learns that he's just discovered a bird's nest which fell from it and didn't survive. Feeling bad, she revives the nest with her magic, and he believes that her willingness to use this power for good makes her very special indeed. However, some bullies then ambush her for it, thinking she's a freak, and Stanum sticks up for her by threatening to wield his ax against them. Years later and Zelena is now the Wicked Witch of the West - Oz's main tyrant. After having cut down a tree in the Northern woods, another Wicked Witch curses Stanum to start turning to tin, and so he goes to Zelena in the Emerald City in order to beg her help. He needs a new heart to stop the curse from spreading, and knows of something called the Crimson Heart to be out in the nearby forest, but it's guarded by a horrible creature that he needs his old friend to defeat. She feels goaded into proving she's the most powerful witch in all of Oz by going with him and helping him, only for him to point out on the journey that in actuality she'd rather be doing this than having dinner alone. Before he can go on, he is attacked by the monster, and Zelena wards it off, with it turning out to be a very Cowardly Lion indeed. They make it to the heart, but it needs to drain Zelena's magic in order to be of use, and she can't sacrifice her power. Stanum believes she can be happy without her power - without going back in time as she intends - for all she needs is friends who accept her, like him. She disagrees though, and allows him to turn fully to tin, wagering that perhaps Dorothy will come back and save him as she wanders off with the heart in tow. }} Having just been arrested by a guard in the land of Oz, Will meets Robin of Loxley (later Robin Hood), who comes through a portal door and accidentally knocks out the aforementioned guard. He sets Will free and reveals that he's on a mission set by Rumplestiltskin to steal an elixir capable of emotionally and physically curing hearts of whatever ails them, which is in the possession of the Wicked Witch. Will sees this as a death wish, but Robin needs Rumple's gold to save his tavern, and Will deduces that there must be a woman involved if Robin is willing to risk his life. There is - Robin's wife - and Will requests that Robin steal him some of the elixir as well so that he can sell it. Robin tries, but only manages to get one vial, learning upon his return that Will wanted to drink the elixir himself so that he could move on from the death of his sister. Robin gives him the potion before he leaves, feeling sorry for him, and forsakes his tavern in favor of a life of robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. Throughout all of this, the Tin Man rests on the Yellow Brick Road, not too far from them. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 618 08.png Promo 618 12.png Promo 618 14.png Promo 618 15.png Promo 618 17.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters